Blood of my sword
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Naruko thought she was a normal High School girl, but life wakes up when she meets a man that keeps popping up where ever she goes
1. Chapter 1

Nkpov

I was rushing left to right in the kitchen trying to get lunch ready before my stupid brother and I go to school. He was still upstairs getting ready for school while I was down here for about an hour ready to leave, so since Naruto is taking his time; I might as well just make lunch. Mom and dad left early this morning to get some more food for the restaurant they own.

I was wrapping up the food the slid door to the front entrance open. I turn my head and smiled at the person who was standing at the door way.

"Oh brother, the fact that you're here knows that Naruto and I are late. You never picked us up unless my stupid brother made us late even not to walk. Hold on." I walked to the staircase. "Naruto, your fucking boyfriend is here! Get your ass down here!" I walked away when I heard footsteps running down the stairs. I let out a sigh. '_I swear, I think he makes us late so that Sasuke can pick us up. Where's the damn frying pan so that I can knock it outside his head.' _

I smiled at Sasuke when Naruto came running down with his back pack dragging right behind him. Before he could run over give Sasuke his morning kiss, I punched him in the head.

"Ow Naruko, what was that for?" Naruto whined, as he held his head.

I stuck my nose up and continue packing the lunch. I looked at Sasuke when he took a seat on the stool. "Honestly Sasuke, how could you date my brother? What about Garra? He is emo just like you." I said laughing, as I passed Naruto his lunch.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he pulled Naruto onto his lap and gave him a kiss. "I told you Naruko, Garra and I were not together. We are just friends and besides he like's Neji."

I gave Sasuke a question look. "Sasuke he's straight." The front door open again and this time it was my parents with bags of food in their hands.

Mother gave us the question look. "What are you guys still doing here? Class starts in twenty minutes." Mom said, as she sent the bags down.

"Naruto stalled time, so that Sasuke can pick us up again." I said looking at Naruto whose face was becoming red. Father sighed, as he walked around the counter.

"Naruto what have I told you about that. You can't have Sasuke coming all the way down here just to pick you up."

"But-but-but dad-"

Father held up his hand. "No but's Naruto, do this again and your grounded from seeing Sasuke for a week after school."

Naruto's head fell. "Yes father."

Dad smiled before giving me a hug. "Alright now off to school, both of you."

I gave father a simple nod. "Let's go Naruto." We both grabbed our bags and ran out the door with father screaming 'CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THERE!' right before the door shut.

We walked to Sasuke's car when Naruto turn to me glaring. "Naruko, why did you have to do that?"

I opened the back door and threw my backpack in and turned to Naruto. "No reason." Was all I said before getting inside and closing the door.

Naruto then shut up and we were on our way to school.

My legs were shaking and my lungs were burning. Practice was a challenge today, stupid track team. I didn't want to join the track team, I wanted to join the martial arts team, but my parents told me no. It was not a simple 'no' it was a 'no' as in don't ever ask that again.

Running is not a problem for me, but it's boring and the coach made us to 15 miles and I came in first place, she was really going to kill us.

I was laying in the hot green grass waiting for the other's to finish off the run. Hinata who is my best friend came running in gasping for air. We walked over to me and lay right next to me still trying to catch her breath. "How-can-you-run-to-fast?"

She asked me this question every time I come in first, but there still no answer to it. "I don't really know Hinata. I guess it's in my blood to run so much."

I can hear clapping right behind us. "Good job girls." Our coach said, as she walked over to us clapping. "Naruko you are amazing, you beat your own time recorded."

I put my arm over my eyes and muttered 'Yippy for me."

"Alright girls, tomorrow is going to be the same practice, as today, so be here right after school. You are dismissed." I got up with my legs shaking like jello. I walked over to mine and Hinatas tree and sat down under the shade.

Hinata set out our snacks for the day. "So how are your brother and his boyfriend doing?"

"Fine I guess. I don't know really."

Hinata blushed. "I think it's cool that he is dating the most popular guy in the school. Say Naruko, why don't you get a boyfriend?"

I sigh. "That's a question I can't really answer." I looked up at the clouds. "I dream about having a husband and kids of my own, but every time I go out with someone I feel guilty."

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "Guilty about what Naruko?"

"I don't know. I never went out with more than three guys, but I can't enjoy myself. It's like I'm waiting for someone, but I don't know who.

**To be continued**


	2. Great news

**Great news everyone who is waiting for the next chapter. I found the DVD to blood plus and so I can continue this story**


End file.
